Slytherin's Princess
by TheDarkLadyKira
Summary: HIATUS


**Prologue:**

**The Baby**

The rain poured, cold and icy, as if the heaven itself was in mourning. All the inhabitance of the small town curled in their homes safe from the horrid weather praying for it to stop and the electricity to come back on. In one house however a woman sat glancing out the rain blurred window despondent with the worry that clenched her heart. Outside however one living creature remained. A rat by the name of Peter Pettigrew. Peter leaped in great bounds across the black asphalt, desperate for shelter from the rain drops that hit his ragged body like thousands of small bullets. Peter shivered at the bitter cold that seemed to dig its way into his bones as he dove for shelter in a scraggly bush. It didn't provide much shelter, but the painful drops ceased, though the water did not falling through the thorny cracks. Peter's nose twitched anxiously as his beady eyes examined the street. All the houses looked the same in the dim light causing Peter to give up hope at finding the right one, but a passing car's head lights illuminated a nearby mailbox, and to Peter's immense relief, revealed the grey slated roof and red bricks of a familiar Victorian house.

Steeling his nerves Peter shot across the road narrowly avoiding a car that turned too fast around the corner and hydro planed. Peter looked back watching as the car came to a shuddering stop further along the road, before turning to the roofed porch, which he quickly stepped on barely pausing to transform back into a man. He banged on the door with trembling hands his round form diminished and sickly. The doors were thrown open before the third knock and the woman who'd been waiting so eagerly for his return threw her arms around him. Peter was so stunned by the impact that he didn't return the hug. The woman quickly let him go and moved to the side, letting him in the dimly lit hallway. Peter glanced around nervous instinctively paranoid, after all he had been on the run for a week since the Potters' deaths and Sirius's imprisonment. Being in civilization was odd as well as dangerous.

The woman, Agatha Dread, asked, "Would you like some tea to warm up Peter?"

"No thank you," he said dismissively walking towards the living room. "Where's the child?"

The sooner he got the girl and left the sooner he could go into hiding like he planned, it was bad enough that he was seeing Agatha, who's only connection to the Wizarding World was him. If he was accidentally spotted then the Aurors would be after him in no time after hearing Sirius's story. Agatha didn't answer, and giving him an uncharacteristically cold look, which Peter didn't realize he had caused, led him upstairs.

"Is she sleeping?" the man breathed quietly as he stepped into the dim room, cursing mentally as his foot hit something. He hobbled towards where a still coldly silent Agatha stood and found a baby's bright green eyes lit by the candle she'd brought with them.

She really was adorable, Peter thought to himself slightly startled by those piercing emerald eyes. He couldn't stop himself from gently stroking the ebony hair above those almond shaped eyes. Peter felt the guilt and horror spread through him as another familiar pair of green eyes in a face framed by bright red hair flashed in his mind. He quickly removed his hand not wanting to taint the child with the vile things he'd done. To his best friends no less. He no longer remembered why exactly he'd joined the Death Eaters, but it didn't matter. He'd ruined all their lives now. Lily and James dead, Sirius in Azkaban, Remus all alone in a world that despised him, betrayed and lost, and he, who'd betrayed the only people who'd ever accepted him.

"Here's her blanket and her baby bag," Agatha stated as she wrapped the child up and placed her, quite gently, into Peter's stunned hands. Peter blinked adjusting the babe into a one armed grip as he pulled the bag's strap onto his shoulder. Agatha looked at him coldly in the flash of lightning and the following thunder was the only sound heard in the tense air between them. Peter felt a ripping somewhere near his chest when he realized he'd never see her again. Agatha's face softened at his pained expression before she bent down and kissed the little girl affectionately on the forehead. She quickly did the same for Peter and crossed the room to look outside her back to him.

Peter watched her too stunned to speak for a few moments, but then he opened his mouth and began desperately, "Aggie-"

"Don't Peter, just don't," she told him in a heavy voice. Peter looked at her lost and pained. "You have to go, I know that. It would be easier, if you just leave." Peter stayed though and Agatha turned to look at him with such pain he almost hesitated. But he couldn't stop now. He lifted his wand, facing down the surprise and betrayal that flashed deep in those eyes he loved.

"Obliviate." He whispered and Agatha's face went slack. Fighting to stay in control of himself at Agatha's dreamy smile, he instructed her to forget she'd ever known a man named Peter Pettigrew or that she'd been taking care of a child. After getting rid of the baby furniture, which he shrunk and stuck in his pockets, Peter told Agatha that the room had been the nursery of those who'd owned the house previously and Agatha was planning to turn it into her own private office. Agatha nodded in agreement with all this and in her daze flittered out of the room and into her bedroom to sleep. Choking back sobs Peter left the house and stepped out into the rain.

"Come on little one," he whispered to the infant over the howling winds. She smiled up at him and Peter's heart panged as he recognized that smile. It had the same little crooked turn in one corner that belonged to James, but it contained Lily's sweetness. Peter Pettigrew blinked back tears as he Disapparated.


End file.
